Feast of Bokka
Overview Summary #Obtain a drake kabob from Chef Lonbahn in Kamadan. #Obtain a bowl of skalefin soup from Chef Panjoh in the Astralarium. #Obtain a plate of pahnai salad from Chef Volon at Champion's Dawn. Obtained from :Royal Chef Hatundo in Plains of Jarin. Requirements :Nightfall character Reward :*1,500 XP :*450 Gold Dialogue :"I am the greatest chef in the world, of course you've heard of me! What an honor for you to help me. I know, I know, you're deeply touched. How wonderful! I was send to Istan by Prince Bokka the Magnificent of Vabbi. He asked me to collect some specialty dishes to take home. My lord would very much like to have a bite of savory local cuisines, and it's all on my head! I've heard that drake kabob, skalefin soup, and pahnai salad are all fantastic. Go forth and bring me these dishes! Defy those with bland palettes! Stake your life on spice and vinegar! My prince is very wealthy, by the way, and I can make it worth your while." ::''Accept: "Um, sure. I feel a little hungry."'' ::''Decline: "Do I look like a butcher boy to you?"'' Reward Dialogue :"That smells wonderful. The prince will be most pleased. With this, I'll be the toast of Vabbi, my recipes lauded for a hundred miles. I will be like unto a god of cooking! You're a culinary genius!" Walkthrough This quest is commonly neglected by starting players simply because the drops needed don't have very high drop rates. When in a party of four, it requires some mindless killing. Even if you go solo, it's still a little effort, because only the Irontooth Drakes drop the item required often. If you have a high-level character you might harvest these drops for the other characters on your account. It would save you some time, and there's always someone in your Guild (if you have one) that needs a boost, if you needed an excuse to waste your time in lower-level areas. #To obtain a drake kabob, kill Irontooth Drake to get a Chunk of Drake Flesh drop. You can find three or four Irontooth Drakes on the 'wet feet' route between Champion's Dawn (northern exit) and the Astralarium. Take one (1) Chunk of Drake Flesh to Chef Lonbahn in Kamadan. #To obtain a bowl of skalefin soup, kill any kind of skale monsters, to get a Skale Fin drop; it'll require two (2) Skale Fins to make the exchange. You can find a lot of skales in Zehlon Reach. The drop rate of Skale Fins is fairly high here. Another good place to find quite a few of these fins is in Fahranur. Just before the entrance to the city itself, there is a very large group of lvl. 2 skale. These are easy to kill and the entire group typically drops 2-3 fins. Take two Skale Fins to Chef Panjoh in the Astralarium. #To obtain a plate of pahnai salad, kill Fanged Iboga to get a Iboga Petal drop. You will need two (2). You can find many plants directly around the city of Kamadan, on the Plains of Jarin. There's also a corner at the southwestern-most edge of Fahranur, The First City, where you can find mobs of level 1 and 6 Stormseed Jacaranda and Fanged Iboga. You can find Modoss Darkwind there as well. To get there, however, you must have completed the Jokanur Diggings (mission). Take the two Iboga Petals to Chef Volon at Champion's Dawn. With these items, go find Royal Chef Hatundo on the Plains of Jarin. Map travel to Kamadan, exit to the Plains of Jarin, Royal Chef Hatundo can be found on the left. Category: Nightfall quests